


The Girl With Long Hair

by ashleyy15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mentions of Eremika, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyy15/pseuds/ashleyy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin loves everything about her; her protectiveness, her ability to defend herself, her silky black hair and the way her eyes lit up when he tells a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl With Long Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally titled as 'The Boy Who Loved'. But then Ro insisted it to be 'The Girl With Long Hair'. *cough* Looks like someone has a crush *cough*

Admiration is such a painful thing. It hurts even more when you realise you fell for that person, and that your feelings could never be returned. Even as children, I never actually quite know how to approach her.

     I loved how her eyes would widen while I read the words in my book. Eren would sometimes end up sleeping listening to me but _she_ would lean in closer as she listened attentively.  I never knew how to talk to her when I had no idea what she was thinking behind those unreadable eyes. But when she listened to me read, her eyes light up, filled with curiosity and amazement.

     I love how her hair fluttered in the wind when she and Eren pull me away from bullies. It reminded me of a raven taking flight and like a bird, she was free. While I was stuck in a body of a weak boy who can’t even defend himself, she was free, and she could do anything. I was envious, but envy turned into admiration and soon it became unrequited love.

     I didn’t admit it to anyone, but I fell in love with the girl with long hair.

     “Read to me, Armin?” She would ask every time we hung out.

     There was no way I could refuse. And so she would lie down on her stomach beside me and just listened. Those simple moments I had with her were precious to me. It was peaceful and I felt calm around her. But there was no way for me to get back those moments, no matter how hard I tried. Her heart belonged to someone else and while I was aching for those lost moments, she was busy fighting and protecting _him._

Everyone knew who she loved most, but that didn’t stop fellow comrades from confessing to her daily. Even I, couldn’t stop myself from wishing to be with her.

     Even now as I sat on top of the wall next to her, I wished I could just wrap my arms around her and tell her to stop crying. But there was no way she would allow that. Instead, she wrapped Eren’s scarf tightly around herself and breathed through it as she silently let tears stream down her face.

     I scooted closer to her and hoped my presence might calm her a bit, like how hers did to me. “Armin?”

     “Yeah?”

     “Tell me a story, Armin?”

     That was an odd request. I glanced at her, confused. She was looking at me and for the first time ever, I could see something in her eyes. Fear, sadness and anguish.

     “Your stories calm me.”

     Without anymore hesitation, I grabbed her hand with both of mine and began a story. “Once upon a time, there was a boy. He loves books and people say he’s smart. He has two best friends and he loves them both very much.” I paused, looking at the green beyond the walls. “Then he fell for a girl with beautiful long hair.” _She did and I loved it._ “She’s really popular among men and the boy wished she could just love him back.” I swallowed. “But her heart belonged to another boy, a soldier who saved her. There was nothing the boy could do except keeping his feelings to himself. So in the end he secretly wrote about her in a book from afar.”

     “The story is sad.” She said, but I was glad her tears had stopped.

     “Yeah, it is.”

     “Is it about you?”

     I smiled, nodding. “Yes, but it’s alright, I guess.”

     “Who is she?”

     “A girl who fell in love with a titan.” I told her and immediately saw her cringed.

     “Hanji?”

     I let out a burst of laughter. “What?! No! Where did you get that idea?”

     “Well, you did say she had long hair and she loves a titan?”

     I shook my head, finding her obliviousness really endearing. “It’s not her, but it doesn’t matter. I have you and Eren.” At the mention of Eren, I could feel her mood dampened again. So I gave her hand a little squeeze. “We’ll get him back, don’t worry.”

     She gave a tiny smile. It was so small, almost like it wasn’t there. “I love you, Armin. And I know Eren does too.”

     I recalled the times when both of them saved me and the times when they stayed up with me during trainee years to help me with my skills. Eren with his determination to help me, Mikasa with her protectiveness to make the guys back off from teasing me. Even when I lost my only family member, the both of them invited me into theirs.

     “Yeah, yeah  I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really speaks to me 'cause I actually spent five years liking a guy who never liked me back because he liked my best friend. I actually spent five years writing about him just to get something out. I stopped liking him when I realized I love him more as a close friend. 
> 
> Enough of that, I hope you enjoyed? :)


End file.
